


i cracked a spark just to hear you sing

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fate & Destiny, Future Fic, Rarepair repop, Sexual Content, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were friends in another life, she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cracked a spark just to hear you sing

_We were friends in another life_ , she says and Allison hums next her. 

 

Stiles says it gets easier, that eventually she would be able to separate the now from then and the here from there.  He said over time it starts to feel like a dream, a story you once read.  But Lydia doesn’t believe him.  Because she can still feel the way Allison’s body felt over hers, the way their thighs curled around each other, the way Allison’s tongue tasted in her mouth.  She doesn’t believe she could ever forget that, ever half remember the way Allison’s eyes darkened as she fucked Lydia on three fingers, the way she smiled fondly as Lydia came with Allison’s thumb on her clit or the way she kissed Lydia as the sun came up.

 

They’re sitting on her couch, watching the tv on mute, the lights are dancing over Allison’s cheekbones, highlighting every curve and angle.  She wants to fit her lips to ever speck of light, covering Allison’s skin with her own.  Their legs are inches apart and Lydia could move over, just minimally, and press their knees and thighs together, but then she might have to say, _I loved you then too_.

 

It’s more like snapshots of their other lives, other existences, more than anything.  They don’t travel through time and space, or whatever.  Stiles bemoans that fact regularly, but she knows he feels it like she does, this is enough, too much.  Sometimes she feels like her brain will shatter, too much information rattling around inside.  _It’s all that archaic Latin and science_ , Stiles jokes but his eyes are dark and soft and sad, they reach inside her and yank her back to the surface.  She wonders how Stiles lives with the rattling, the constant pressure of time on the backs of his eyes. 

 

 _In another life, we were married. We had a daughter with red hair and impossibly your eyes.  We went on vacation with sand between our toes and you wrote books about impossible things, like happy endings and the triumph of goodness_ , Lydia doesn’t say.  It feels like too much, it feels like slicing off a part of her soul, and exposing it.

 

 _In another life, you picked me_ , she doesn’t say.

 

 _Do you ever think that maybe the universe is trying to tell you something_ , Cora says from the Hale kitchen.  Derek and Stiles are out on a Very Important stakeout and the house is silent except for the two of them.  It’s against her instincts to tell anyone about this, but Cora is impenetrable when it comes to secrets, her own or others’.  _What?_ Lydia says and Cora sighs, _Never mind_.  Her whole body stills before turning on Lydia, a bottle of beer in her hand. _No, you know what? No.  Every time you’ve seen the **whatever** , it’s been about you and Allison, always, without fail.  You think that’s some kind of coincidence?_ She shakes the bottle and it sloshes around, _We are **creatures of the supernatural** , Lyd, we don’t do coincidences_.  Lydia sinks down onto a bar stool.  _I need a drink_ , she says, _and not that awful stuff you and Derek like_.  Cora rolls her eyes.

 

In the end, it was Allison.  Allison who bit her lip with a determined look in her eye and backed Lydia up against her dresser.  Allison who fit their lips together, her hand ghosting over her hip and across her thighs.    In the end it was Allison who said, _I don’t believe in fate but I believe in you_.


End file.
